Still in Love with You
by always-hiding
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Eh, Eh. It's Josh's reaction to the letter Cammie gave him. It's another songfic and even if you don't like the Jonas Brothers  who the song is sung by  could you still read it? Please read and review!


**Hey, thanks for reading the prequel to this, which was Eh, Eh. This is another songfic about Josh's reaction to Cammie's letter thanks to the idea of a reviewer I got named Ali. So, thanks Ali! I know this is a Jonas Brother song, but it fit the description I was looking for, so please just give the story a chance. :) One-shot.**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter and the Jonas Brothers own (okay that was even weirder than putting Lady Gaga before). :D**

**Still** in **Love** with **You**

Josh POV

_She was all I ever wanted. She was all I ever needed and more._

Cammie. She was so great, but she ended our relationship and sent me a letter pretty much saying why. I thought she was the perfect girl, the best thing that ever happened to me, but I guess I was wrong since she left... Oh, who am I kidding? I still love her.

_She walked out my door. Yeah, she went away._

That last day she was over at my house, I didn't suspect a thing. I thought she still loved me. She didn't seem gloomy, but it said in her letter she was.

_Left my heart in two. Left me standing here singing all these blues, ooh._

She broke my heart when she left, it just leaves me sad thinking about her all the time. It makes me want to sing like all those shows you see, but I don't sing (and it would look really weird if I just randomly broke out into song).

_You left without a single word, not even sorry._

When she left she didn't really say why, and a letter doesn't really seem like a sorry to me. I'm happy I at least got some reason, even if it's not what I expected.

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say, 'I'm leaving, goodbye.'_

I guess this letter she gave to me is better than her just walking up to me and saying we're over, the reasons why she left me, and bye. Cause it did hurt a lot when she told me the first time, in person.

_But your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song._

When I saw her that day after she broke up with me outside of the Gallagher Academy and she smiled as she left... It just reminded me of what I'm missing out on...

_I can't forget it, won't regret it, cause I'm still in love with you._

I won't forget us or the moments we shared, some of the moments were the best in my life, too, like she said in her letter. I won't regret the relationship or her, though because I'm still in love with her.

_We had fun under the sun, and when winter came she'd be my angel._

When it was sunny outside we'd hang out under a gazebo, I liked to call it our place. In the winter, when it snowed I told her she was my angel, when we were walking by a place that had snow angels on the ground.

_We were so in love, then she went away._

I still wonder what I did wrong because in her letter she said that she loved me. So, I also wonder, did she leave because of me?

_Left my heart in two. Left me standing here singing all these blues, yeah, yeah._

She said she met a guy named Zach. She also said if she hadn't of shared that moment with him, maybe we wouldn't have this heartbreak. Right now cause of her leaving my heart in two and pretty much replacing me, all I want to do is listen to sad songs till the pain goes away.

_You left without a single word, not even sorry._

That day she told me we were done, she didn't say much. I tried to make sense of it, but this letter she gave me helps a little.

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say, 'I'm leaving, goodbye.'_

At least she softened the news a little bit when she told me, and she didn't just come out and say, 'I'm leaving, goodbye' in a rude way.

_But your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song._

I still like to picture when she smiled and blushed whenever I had complimented her on something. I miss that...

_I can't forget it, won't regret it, cause I'm still in love with you._

I won't forget all of the memories we shared like when we first held hands in that gazebo. I won't regret being with her either because I'm still in love with her.

_I still love you, girl. I don't know what hurts worse, baby, seeing you with him or being alone, on my own?_

I love her, Cammie, but now that she's gone I don't know what hurts worse... Seeing her with Zach or being alone. Well, at least it feels that way because I took her advice and I'm going out with Deedee now, but it's not the same.

_I know he doesn't love you, baby, not like I did. Oh, what's the point? You're not listening anyway._

I know that Zach doesn't love Cammie, at least not as much as I still do. Oh, what's the point of me thinking of all of this? It's not like I'm telling Cammie how I feel.

_You left without a single word, not even sorry._

When she left, she seemed like she was in a rush. She just told me we were over and started to speed walk back to her school. I tried to get her to explain, but she didn't say much. Later on I found a letter from her behind the loose brick that we used to give each other notes, when we were together.

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say, 'I'm leaving, goodbye.'_

At least we weren't on a date when she broke up with me. It would have been so much worse if we were sitting there chatting and she got up, left, and said that she was leaving me.

_But your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song._

I can't get her smile out of my head, and it pains me when I think about it, especially now that I have Deedee. I don't feel like I'm being very nice to her or treating her special enough.

_I can't forget it, won't regret it, cause I'm still in love with you._

I feel bad for being with Deedee when I can't forget and don't regret being with Cammie. I probably should have waited till I was over and didn't still love her before I went out with Deedee.

_You left without a single word, not even sorry._

When she left, she didn't say much about her life being complicated. In her letter, though she said she was sorry that it was. I wish she would have said that in person.

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say, 'I'm leaving, goodbye.'_

At least she didn't rub it in my face that she wanted to move on. It would have been terrible for her to walk up to me say 'I'm leaving, goodbye,' then never talk to me again.

_But your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song._

When Deedee and I were out walking around town we met up with Zach and Cammie at one point. As Cammie left she smiled at me and my heart still did little flips as she walked away.

_I can't forget it, won't regret it, cause I'm still in love with you._

I definitely won't forget or regret the two of us being together because even after her leaving me, I **still love you**, Cammie, wherever you are...

**So what did you think? Did anyone else notice (before they looked at the title at the top of this page) that 'still in love with you' with out 'in' or 'with' is 'still love you'? Please tell me what you thought, or in other words, review! Please? :)**

**~Andi~**


End file.
